1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a workpiece-surface processing head of the type defined in more detail in the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to a workpiece-surface processing apparatus and to a workpiece-surface processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 197 51 750 A1 discloses a processing head of the generic type or a tool and also a method and an apparatus for producing optical lenses. In this case, the apparatus is able to adjust or move a plurality of spindles to which the processing heads or tools are attached in the x, y and z directions.
DE 298 03 158 U1 describes a multi-spindle polishing machine having various polishing tools. In this case, the polishing tool is in each case guided on a predetermined path over the area to be polished, the processing head or the polishing layer, that is to say that part of the processing head which is responsible for the actual processing, being rigid relative to the entire processing head.
The disadvantage of these processing heads or of the method carried out with these processing heads consists in the fact that, due to the inevitably regular traveling over the area to be processed along certain paths, correspondingly regular structures are produced on the surface, which, however, is a factor which is extremely problematic, in particular in the case of mirror or lens surfaces which are to be used in lithographic systems, since, for example, scattered light effects are produced in this way.